


Save Me Til Tomorrow

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 80s/90s setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter is not a vampire thank you, Protection through murder, Sexual Content, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: The decision to choose Peter Lukas has been made time and time again. It helps that Peter often lands himself in a good deal of trouble. And that Elias Bouchard is in love with him.





	Save Me Til Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Whiskeyjack for all your support. And thank you, Jenavira for your advice!

He was supposed to be getting married to a lovely young woman on a lovely fall evening. It would have been quite an elegant wedding too considering the money being spent by the bride’s family, but Elias Bouchard wouldn’t be attending.

Elias sighed wearily, regretting his lack of regrets. He had no choice other than abandoning the suit and the whole affair to pursue something far more important. She wouldn’t know for certain, but she’d suspect it was because of Peter. She’d be right but not in the way she thought.

It didn’t take long for him to sort through the statements, eyes closed and Eye open until he found what he needed. 

The docks were quiet and only faintly lit. The wind was picking up so he hunched down a bit into his leather jacket. There wasn’t much to choose from, but he settled for a crowbar left propped up against several boxes.

“Give them back,” a hoarse voice called out. “Bring them back.”

A sharpened wooden cross was scraping its way across Peter’s neck as Elias peered into the warehouse. A gangly man in a tan trench all but straddling a chair like a giant tan spider, knee digging into Peter’s ribs.

Elias stalked towards them, amused to find that they paid him no attention. Peter was busy squabbling and the other man was ranting about vampires and fog.

“Mark Davison,” Elias stated calmly.

Both men turned to look at him. Mark looked confused. He moved but only slightly, hand shaking around the cross. Peter looked relieved. He sank back against the chair, a long strand of rope holding him in place.

“I’m going to need you to step away from him,” Elias continued. “They won’t come back. He doesn’t know where they are.”

“He took them.”

“Whether he did or didn’t do hardly matters. The point remains that you will never see them again. They no longer exist.”

“Then why should he?”

“I told you to leave him alone.” The cross dug in deeper and Elias smirked. “You misunderstand, Mark Davison. It wasn’t a suggestion.”

He swung the crowbar round, and the sound it made was so very satisfying. Mark stumbled back and then down. Elias towered over him for a moment and then swung again. Blood flecks splattered against his cheek and against his tongue as he continued hammering down with the crowbar. Eventually he stopped.

The crowbar clattered to the concrete, the sound echoing loudly and then fading. Elias focused on the sound of Peter breathing in and out. He smoothed back a stray lock of brown hair and looked over his shoulder to Peter.

Peter’s left eye was swollen shut but he was smiling slightly. Dreamily in a way that suggested he might have gotten concussed.

“Well. How’s it feel to be married to someone new this time around? Don’t tell me you rushed the ceremony just to track me down.”

Elias sniffed, smoothing down the collar of his coat as he headed over. “I won’t,” he said quietly. “When I found out that my idiot… No, I suppose that’s an adequate description. When I found out my idiot had gotten himself into more trouble than he could handle, I had to make a choice. I’m not very proud of it.”

Peter made a sound of sympathy. “Bad move, darling, choosing me.”

“Hm.”

“She was quite smitten with you. It won’t happen again.”

Elias straddled Peter’s lap, glaring at him. The important thing was to keep him talking although getting him to a hospital was likely a wiser alternative. His starched and stiff collared shirt was torn and a bit bloody. The rest of his suit was gone, which was a shame. Elias ran a hand over Peter’s exposed chest, frowning a bit at the cuts under his chin.

“I won’t let it,” Peter elaborated. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

Elias scoffed. “The marriage was what was planned before. Plans change. In fact, no plan I’ve ever made has survived a moment after the very thought of you.”

Peter grinned, resting his forehead gingerly against Elias’. “You love me. Admit it.”

Elias ran a finger over Peter’s chin, savoring the feel of stubble against the palm of his hand. “I’ll admit nothing save that you’re mine.”

“That makes you responsible for me, hm?”

Elias shrugged slightly. “It makes you mine.”

Peter exhaled sharply. “All right,” he murmured. “All right then. Any chance you’ll untie me?”

“Are you in pain?” Elias asked. He gently pressed a cool hand against Peter’s swollen eye.

Peter leaned against him. “Some, but don’t get up on my account.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Good. I like you being here. Especially right now.”

Elias kissed his hair. “What’s happening right now?”

“Everything feels a bit disconnected,” Peter admitted. “He stuck me with something or I’d gotten myself out of this.”

“He thought you were a vampire.”

“Yes, well, can we just never mention that part again? To anyone?”

Elias chuckled.

Peter scowled before burying his face against Elias’ neck. “It’s embarrassing.”

“None of this is particularly flattering, my dear.”

Peter nipped at his skin. “Oh, some of it is,” he insisted. “You being here is very, very flattering. How did that come about?”

“The usual way.”

“Bloody hell,” Peter mumbled. “If a statement is what saved me, I would prefer you leave me where I am.”

“No, this evening has been a series of low points for me,” Elias cheerfully observed. He kissed Peter soundly before moving back. “I have to bring you home so that I have something to show for it.”

Peter sighed in gratitude as the ropes loosened. “What do you propose we do about our friend?”

________

Peter handled the body. Elias placed the crowbar in the boot of his car for the time being. No one would miss Mark Davison. Peter had already seen to that by slowly but surely feeding each of the man’s friends to his patron.

What little energy Peter had left faded at that point. He leaned heavily against Elias and then the car. Getting him into it was difficult, although after awhile Elias could tell Peter was enjoying the situation a bit too much.

Perhaps the A&E wasn’t strictly necessary but if they were in a bar fight… Well, they couldn’t have possibly been doing anything else. Elias waited impatiently outside while eyes, ribs, cuts, and bruises were seen to.

When Peter was wheeled out, he looked more amused than anything else. He could sleep apparently, but he wasn’t to do any heavy lifting. The ribs would heal on their own and the swollen eye needed some ice.

Elias drummed his fingers against the steering wheel once they were back in the car. Peter set his hands over Elias. He used one to take Elias’ left hand prisoner bringing it up to his lips and kissing each knuckle. With the other, he wiped at the blood still staining Elias’ cheek.

“Let’s go to mine,” Peter suggested after a few moments of silence. “You ought to lay low for a couple of days.”

“Quite a few days, actually. I had planned on a vacation.”

“Ah, but you’re with me and I’ve a boat,” Peter pointed out with a grin. “I’ll take you on one, love. Anywhere you’d like to go.”

Elias shrugged. “That’s the trouble. I don’t particularly want to go anywhere.” He would have preferred remaining at the Institute, only he did rather like to idea of time spent alone with Peter. It had been so long.

Peter mistook this quiet contemplation for brooding. “Would she have made you happy?”

“What’s that to me?” Elias asked with a laugh. “I don’t want to be happy either. I want to be with you.”

Peter leaned over, grabbing his chin and kissing him. “Can’t you have both?”

“Yes, but one is more important than the other.”

“It’s the same for me, but then of course it is,” Peter murmured. “I haven’t asked yet. What do you want for rescuing me?”

Elias glared, drawing back.

“Don’t overreact,” Peter said soothingly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put it that way. I know you don’t want anything, darling, that’s why I’d like to give you something.”

“No favors. No debts. You know that.”

“I do. I do know that,” Peter soothed. “Are you staying with me for this vacation at least?”

“It seems like I have no real choice. I make a point not to leave you when you’re already in rough shape.”

“You were leaving me before.”

Elias stroked Peter’s hair. “And yet here we are. A halfway decent archival assistant and a shitty, shitty vampire.”

Peter laughed and then groaned. “Fuck you, Bouchard.”

Elias chuckled and started the ignition. “Take me some place warm, Lukas, and you can do what you like.”

________

Elias stretched out under Peter on the couch, tilting his head when Peter leaned down.

Peter kissed his way up to Elias’ ear. “This requires you to be very, very good,” Peter murmured. “I’m not sure I should trust you.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You usually find a way.”

“Part of my charm then.”

“Hm.”

Once their clothes were out of the way, Peter took hold of Elias’ hands and bit at his neck. “You are good at watching, darling. Can you do that for me?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“What I want is to ruin you for anyone else. Turn over.”

Elias smirked but did as he was told. He shivered slightly despite how warm the room was. It was sterile place with white walls, metal tables, and ugly couches. There were paintings up as well. They were either comprised of neon shapes or what looked like spackled globs of paint. It didn’t really suit Peter at all.

Peter’s tongue and teeth moved along his back. His hands left Elias’ wrists. One of them reached around, stroking roughly.

Elias groaned quietly, gripping the couch with his hands.

“Tight,” Peter commented, pressing fingers in. He moved them languidly before replacing them with his cock. “Good. You’re mine after all,” he growled in between thrusts. “If I wasn’t nursing these ribs, I wouldn’t be so kind with this reminder. You know that.”

Elias buried his warm forehead against the cushion underneath him. “I know,” he managed.

They came around the same time with Peter swiftly pulling out. Elias turned over, using his arms to hold Peter against him. When Peter didn’t object, he started pressing kisses along his jawline.

Peter hovered over him, elbows to either side of Elias’ chest. “Bed,” he suggested. “You make for a bony pillow.”

By the time they made it there, it was time for another round. Followed by another. Peter focused on Elias, all but smothering him with affection, his hands everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Elias allowed himself more free rein, mindful of injuries as he gave as good as he got. Then they took a careful shower as they maneuvered around Peter’s bandages.

The bedroom wasn’t much better in terms of decor. A black bed with a dark mahogany frame and a Patrick Nagel print on one of the white walls. Elias considered the woman accompanied by a leopard, snorting quietly when Peter mussed up his hair with a towel.

“You won’t leave?” he asked quietly. He didn’t want to but if he didn’t say anything, it was a likely outcome. They both were fond of saying one thing and doing another. “Because sometimes…”

Peter draped the towel over Elias’ shoulder and kissed his hair. “Are you asking me not to?”

Elias looked back at him. Then nodded.

Peter’s expression turned solemn. “I won’t. But if you leave me, I’ll be cross.”

“Don’t let me,” Elias suggested. “Take me to your ship and keep me there. I really do have some time.”

Peter studied him carefully, dark eyes narrowing. “How much?”

Elias hesitated. For a moment, he considered offering up only half of it. Peter wouldn’t question it and Elias would have enjoyed having some time alone. But he’d meant it when he’d asked Peter not to leave. It didn’t seem right not to give him whatever he could.

“A fortnight.”

Peter softened slightly. Then he laughed. “Oh, you must be a misery. I can’t imagine you on a two week vacation.”

“It’s been forced on me. The hours have been accruing.”

“I’ll take you captive then. Can’t promise I’ll bring you back in exactly fourteen days. We might need to use some of your sick leave.”

“Rosie will thank you.”

Peter smirked. “She won’t be the only one.” He tugged Elias to him. “I have plans. Especially since you’ve given me all your time.” He paused and brushed a finger along Elias’ cheekbones. “Thank you for that. Thank you for tonight.”

Elias kissed him gently. “It was no trouble at all,” he said, and he was relieved to find he meant it.


End file.
